


Rhythm Method

by picturestoproveit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, it's so fluffy I could die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picturestoproveit/pseuds/picturestoproveit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly wants a baby.</p><p>…well, what did she expect?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm Method

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr prompt fill. Short, sweet, and to the point :)

It was the sharp, slightly metallic taste in her mouth that first broke through the hazy curtain of a dreamless sleep. She stirred, grimacing as she felt as strange poking sensation on her tongue.  _What the hell_ , she thought groggily, her mind still slowed and her senses not quite up to speed.

 But it was the shrill, high-pitched beeping that finally cut through the fog, sending tiny, unpleasant shockwaves coursing through her brain. Her eyes snapped open, just in time to catch her bed partner furtively removing a digital thermometer from her mouth.

"SHERLOCK!" Molly screeched, bolting upright in bed. "We TALKED about this. You CANNOT stick things in my mouth while I’m sleeping. It’s just…it’s just creepy!"

Sherlock gazed up at his wife with an infuriating smirk. “Molly, really, don’t you think you’re being a tad dramatic?” he scoffed. “Besides, this isn’t just some random experiment. If we’re going to properly conceive a child, then it’s important to collect as much data as possible to ensure the conditions are optimal for fertilization.  _Which,_ if my calculations regarding your basal temperature and cervical position are correct-“

"OH my GOD, please do not even tell me how you calculated my cervical position while I was asleep, unless you want me to file a report with Scotland Yard!"

"Don’t be ridiculous. I’m basing that off of our last sexual encounter."

"Oh, well…that’s slightly less alarming. Weird, but less alarming," Molly wrinkled her nose. "It’s kind of gross that you notice those things, though, Sherlock."

Sherlock sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. “It’s my JOB to notice things, Molly,” he explained condescendingly. “ _You_ are the one who has tasked me with impregnating you, lest we forget, and I assume that you would like it done correctly.”

Molly couldn’t help but giggle. “Sherlock, women have been getting pregnant since the dawn of time,” she said with an exasperated smile. “Before thermometers and cervical position checks and…and…WHAT is that?”

Sherlock looked up from his lap as he finished unfurling a long, heavily marked sheet of paper. “It’s a graphic representation of your ovulatory and menstrual cycle,” he stated calmly, glancing back at the chart as he began to mark the graph with a pen. 

Molly snatched the paper out of his hands. “Alright, that’s IT,” she snapped, crumpling the paper and tossing it across the bedroom. Sherlock looked like a wounded puppy as he stared at her with those ridiculously blue, confused eyes. 

Molly sighed. “Sherlock, look, I get it. You’re scared.”

"I am NOT sca-‘

Molly clapped her hand lightly over his mouth. “Quiet,” she admonished gently. Sherlock stilled and met her soft gaze. “Yes you are. I know you. You’re hiding your feelings behind a wall of science and data and experimentation.” Molly smiled at him fondly. “It’s your… it’s your M.O.” she teased lightly.

 Sherlock pouted. “My  _M.O._? Well, since I’m so BORING and PREDICTABLE, then maybe you should go and find someone else to inseminate you,” he snapped, flinging himself back onto the mattress with a flourish and turning his back to her. “I hear Anderson’s wife finally left him, maybe his mix of emotional instability and erratic behaviour will suit your childbearing needs!” he spat out petulantly.

 Molly simply laughed and curled against her husband’s back, snaking her arm over his waist. “Look, all I’m saying is – it’s alright to be scared,” she explained patiently. He huffed quietly and scrunched his shoulders tighter. “I’m scared too, you know,” she revealed quietly.

 Sherlock stirred a bit. “You are?” he asked, tipping his head back slightly toward the sound of her voice. Molly smiled. “Of course I am, you idiot,” she grinned. “It’s the biggest decision of my life. Not to mention, it’s MY body. Of _course_ I’m scared. I’m terrified!” She leaned forward and planted a soft kiss between his shoulder blades. She felt the tension in his back release as he leaned back into her embrace.

 “But I’m as ready as I’ll ever be,” she concluded, giving his middle a soft squeeze. He responded in kind, threading his fingers through hers and bringing her palm to his mouth for a gentle kiss.  Molly hummed contentedly. “Now,” she said, lowering her voice playfully. “Tell me again, where exactly is my cervix positioned this morning?”

 Sherlock rolled onto his back. “Relatively high, anatomically speaking,” he responded, his eyes twinkling.

 Molly traced her fingertips up and down the length of his arm. “Hmmm, I see. And my temperature?” she purred.

 Sherlock moved suddenly, flipping Molly over onto her back and trapping her body beneath his. “It spiked nearly 0.2 degrees centigrade overnight,” he whispered as he began kissing his way down her neck.

 “Ooh, that’s hot,” she giggled, squirming under his touch. “Get it?”

“Don’t make jokes, Molly,” he rumbled against her chest, though she could hear the smile in his voice.

 “You love my awful jokes,” she replied, threading her fingers through his hair.

 “Yes, I do,” came the reply. Molly smiled and tugged gently, guiding him upward until his face was even with hers.

“And you love me,” she murmured, pulling him down to gently brush her lips against his, kissing him slowly, gently. After a moment, Sherlock pulled back and reached up, smoothing her hair back from her face and placing the sweetest of kisses to her forehead.

“Yes, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: masterkate221b


End file.
